


Great Hall

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-24
Updated: 2009-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Great Hall

**Title:** Great Hall  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/) 's prompt #222: The Great Hall  
 **Characters:** Remus/Severus  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Authors Notes:** Character death in a canon compliant way. Please excuse the uninspired title.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Great Hall

~

Severus sighed. It figured his afterlife would look like Hogwarts’ Great Hall. But if this was his heaven, then why was Lupin here?

“Severus.”

Severus inclined his head. He could manage politeness now that they were both dead, surely? “Lupin.”

“Nice to see you here.”

Severus had no response to that.

“So, do you think this is heaven?”

“No idea.” Severus looked around. “This was where I was most...content, however.”

Lupin smiled. “It’s where I first noticed you.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Indeed.”

“Yes.” Lupin stepped closer. “Noticed and admired.”

As Lupin clasped his hand, Severus sighed. Heaven indeed.

~


End file.
